Demon of the Past
by Dawnie-Chan
Summary: Bakura’s realities become worse than ever and Anzu has plans for revenge… R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

1 Demon of the Past  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
~Bakura talking to his Yami~  
  
~*Bakura's Yami talking*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Hey, it's Dawn here! All grammar mistakes in the story are done purposely! The sentence fragments make the story sound better, so unlike Cathaeris [sticks out tongue] I know my grammar! There might be some typos though…  
  
Chapter 1- New Arrivals  
  
~Yugi's Point of View~  
  
Things are pretty much the same as usual, now. Since my return with grandpa things have settled down finally. Until ten year old Yukito beat me at the cards. But even that's settling down…  
  
Walking to school I saw Bakura and walked over to him. After these couple of years, he seems the one who changed the least. Bakura was solid, he was the one you can depend on when everything around you is changing… and sometimes I need that.  
  
"Morning, Yugi," he said cheerily to me.  
  
"Good morning," I answered. "How's everything?"  
  
"About the same. And you?"  
  
"Nothing new."  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Anzu waved to us from across the street. "Yugi! Bakura!" The light turned to walk and she crossed the street. I felt very hot at that moment. Anzu looked so pretty with the wind blowing in her hair like that. Only two days ago did I realize that I wanted to be more than her friend.  
  
Well it was the first day of a new school year and things could change…  
  
Not likely. But I can't get her off of my mind…  
  
/But you must Aibou… you can't go on like this…/  
  
//Leave me alone Yami!//  
  
The voice went away. I felt guilty for that. In school we had a couple of new students. Two were exchanges from England. , one from London and the other from Cambridge.  
  
"Your name is Cathaeris Satina, right?" the teacher said. The girl nodded and smiled in a shy little girl innocent kind of way.  
  
"Okay… sit by Yugi and he'll help you for a while." She smiled at me when I was asked to raise my hand. I think I blushed. I wanted to protest but thought better of it.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Hello," she replied. I could tell there would be a bit of a language barrier. Cathaeris smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Now our second exchange student… Dawn Cambridge." She smiled without hesitation and said, "Thank you. I hope to do well." Unlike Cathaeris she seemed to have studied Japanese persistently. The teacher sat her next to Bakura. For absolutely no reason my first thought was that the two girls couldn't possibly be more different.  
  
Cathaeris was very pretty with ice blue eyes like crystals and shimmering red brown hair to her waist. She looked like the type who acted on impulse and emotion. Dawn on the other hand was not as mystic and didn't have that magickal look about her. She looked like the type who planned everything precisely with chestnut brown eyes behind her glasses and purple long hair.  
  
In math I started doodling in boredom. Cathaeris looked at my picture and added some features. She labeled it with our teacher's name and it looked so funny I started to snigger silently. I accidentally snorted once and she cracked up. We tried to stifle our laughter but every time we looked at each other we couldn't hold it back. Then we started to make faces at each other to makes us laugh. Later in Language Arts Cathaeris was having a little trouble reading in Japanese. I'm not too worried, though. She's very smart and will learn soon enough. Later on we had an auditorium and had to pick talent and our foreign language. Cathaeris decided to take extra help on her Japanese.  
  
For me, I had a hard time deciding but put English so I could understand Cathaeris better. We can always help each other if we need it. For talent we both chose instrumental. Later at lunch she dragged me outside and we lied down looking at the clouds. We started telling each other what we saw in them and some things were so ridiculous that we started laughing. We were giggling madly by the time we got to class.  
  
I caught Anzu's eye and smiled. She looked upset. She gave me a small wave and walked away. I wonder what happened.  
  
Cathaeris noticed and she smiled. I asked her what was so funny and she just grinned. Then she said that I like Anzu. I started to stutter but I couldn't bring myself to deny it. She told me she wouldn't tell, and we started to joke around again.  
  
  
  
~Bakura's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
When I saw Dawn, I realized right away she was not the type of person that she seemed to be. She looked so orderly, responsible, and business like. I knew by the way she spoke, I wouldn't have a language barrier except for maybe a couple of words here and there. For talent and foreign language I took Latin and archery. Later, I found out that she took Japanese and archery.  
  
Later on in the day I got sleepy and had to jerk awake. One time she woke me up and asked if I was okay. I told her I woke up early but that's not true and I wonder why this is happening…  
  
Later on in homeroom my Yami started talking to me but I just ignored it.  
  
~*But you can't ignore me forever. Soon I will fully control you and there won't be anything that you could do about it…*~  
  
I didn't say anything. I knew it was true. That scares me a lot. I wish my Yami would go away sometimes. I wish I could control it…. Was he making me weary?  
  
~*Don't go to sleep Bakura…*~ he taunted. ~*You might not wake.*~  
  
The way he said it scared me. Was it a warning or just a joke? With him, I could never tell.  
  
At night I had a dream that my Yami took over and killed all my friends. I woke up crying and I couldn't sleep again for the rest of the night. 


	2. Bakura and Dawn

Summary: Bakura's realities become worse than ever and Anzu has plans for revenge. R+R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demon of the Past  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
~Bakura talking to his Yami~  
  
~*Bakura's Yami talking*~  
  
Chapter 2- Bakura and Dawn  
  
~Dawn's Point of View~  
  
The next day of school I walked to thew yard and sat on the edge of the steps. It's so early. I let the breeze chill me and the wind shake my hair. Across the street I saw Yugi walking forward with Bakura. My heart leapt. I ignored everything for a moment and closed my eyes. The wind whistled. When I opened my eyes, they were in front of me. I gave a start. "Oh, hello," I said. "You startled me."  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to," said Yugi.  
  
"It's okay." I smiled.  
  
"How do you like the school?" Yugi asked. I had a feeling he was the chatting type.  
  
"So far so good, thanks. " I smiled again. I saw Bakura looking tired and worried. I wanted to ask what was wrong. But he doesn't trust me, I reminded myself. Nobody does, yet. But they'll see.  
  
I talked to them a little more. Then his other friends came and Bakura looked normal again.  
  
Am I seeing things? Maybe I want to be needed so badly that I'm hallucinating. Even Cathaeris has friends by now.  
  
The nasty part of my brain said ah, but she isn't as cruel and evil as you are. But deep in my heart, I knew I was wrong.  
  
Later on I passed notes to Bakura and he wrote back. Later I could tell he wasn't in the mood so I quit. Bakura is so nice, so polite; I wonder what's really going on inside his heart.  
  
Later we had talent. I was accepted into my first choice, archery. Outside in a set up area there was a long row of red and white ringed boards. As soon as the teacher instructed us on the right way to use a bow and arrow, she lectured us about safety. Afterwards we got a chance to begin practicing.  
  
After a couple of shots I was actually able to hit the board. I couldn't get a bull's-eye, but it was pretty good for my first time. I heard a whiz behind me. I turned around. It was Bakura, hitting bull's-eye after bull's-eye.  
  
"Nice shot!" I said.  
  
He turned around. "Oh. Thanks."  
  
"How do you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Hit it straight down the center."  
  
"Oh, that." He got into a position that I could never imitate. "Like this," he said. He shot the arrow- and its direction was true.  
  
I tried to copy his move. My arrow wasn't even close to his.  
  
"No, like this," he said patiently, showing the position once more.  
  
I tried again. Before I shot, Bakura said, "no." he moved my arms to the right position gently. I could feel his gentle breath on my neck behind me. His touch tingled me. I was scared, but I was also thrilled. My arms shook madly. He caressed them gently and said quietly, "Don't be afraid of it. The arrows won't hurt you. They need you to guide them."  
  
My hands calmed a little and he stepped behind me again.  
  
"You see the bullseye?" I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded  
  
"Then release the arrow. " He moved my arm back in the position it was supposed to go. Surprised and startled, I let go. The arrow landed right next to Bakura's.  
  
I breathed quickly and said, "Ah. Well. Thanks. I think I understand now." He let go and started shooting again. Right before, though, I thought I heard him say, "Anytime."  
  
~Anzu's Point of View~  
  
Ooh, that Cathaeris. Everytime I see her she's with him- flirting, no doubt. I would do anything to pull her away. I watched Yugi as he worked on the essay we were supposed to be writing. He stopped and turned around. I quickly dropped my gaze to my paper, biting my pen cap. When he turned around I looked at him once more.  
  
Later at lunch I sat with Miho and the guys. Yugi was somewhere else. No doubt with her. I played around with my mashed potatoes using my fork. I felt miserable. I liked Yugi so much. but her seemed so attached to Cathaeris. I wanted to kill her. I couldn't concentrate all day.  
  
Dawn came over to me. "Hey Anzu, are you busy?"  
  
"Not at all," I said, looking out the window where he was laughing with her.  
  
"I. I need your help for the History assignment- are you okay?"  
  
I blushed and looked at her. "Oh. yeah. What do you need help with?" she showed me some sentences from the book and asked me what they meant. After I helped her I said, "If you want. you could come over to my house after school. But that wasn't what I was really after.  
  
"Ummm. are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I shook her head and she brightened up. "Okay," she said. Maybe if I played my cards right I could get Yugi to notice me for once instead of that Cathaeris.  
  
~Bakura's Point of View~  
  
Something strange is happening to me. It's like I forgot how to do everything today, except archery. I can't concentrate on anything, and every time I look at Yugi the dream comes rushing back to me and I want to lock myself up so I can't hurt anybody ever again. I feel so terrible.  
  
I walked home after school alone, thinking to myself. I got home and started my homework. The image flooded back to me at once. I put down my pen and sighed.  
  
~Why must you haunt me like this?~  
  
At once came the reply. ~*Like I would waste my time bothering you.*~  
  
I walked to the backyard and did the only thing that could calm my nerves. I pushed the arrow into place and shot it straight onto the target. I shot another. As it hit the board, I saw Yugi's face and heard him scream. Then I heard my Yami laugh.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knees. The yami appeared in front of me.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked him boldly. He walked over to the board. He took the first arrow I had shot and examined it. "Nice aim," he said.  
  
One thought flashed through my mind. He's mocking me. Then something crossed my mind. I debated within seconds of whether I should take action or not. If I failed. I shivered.  
  
Slowly I raised the bow and aimed for his heart- no. Where his heart would be if he had one. I let the arrow fly.  
  
Yami Bakura turned around and grabbed it, a centimeter from his chest. "Trying to be a hero?" he said with a look that I didn't like. "Trying to kill me? I guess that makes me the bad guy." He walked over to me. I flinched. He waited. "What? No remark from the would-be champion?" He struck me with the arrow. It hurt so much.  
  
Her hit me over and over and over again with each arrow I had until they splintered to hundreds of pieces. I went in and out of consciousness, and seemed to lose any of the grasps I had on time. Pain, fear, sorrow. it's all I could remember. Then after what could have been hours, he threw the last arrow down. "Some hero now," he said, before returning into the millennium ring. I sat there for a moment before beginning to nurse my wounds. 


End file.
